Before TheBoyWhoLived
by The Anonymous Writer Strikes
Summary: As the title plainly states, this is Hogwarts before Harry's time. With Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily...and some characters of my own imagining.
1. Chapter 1

It was raining out on the moors, not an uncommon occurrence, but it was depressing just the same. There were some, few to be specific, and a handful to be more specific than that, that enjoyed the rain. The Firewater family was part of that few.

A clan of about a dozen, they were the last of their kind. They weren't the last magic folk, goodness no. They were the last _pure-blood_ magic family in all of England, Europe, and even the world. Well, pure-blood meaning the purest of the pure.True, it is amazingly rare they married their cousins and such throughout the Dark Ages and onwards. They had a unique family, and all of them were different; they liked it like that.

What was probably most boastful about the Firewater clan is that since they were so incredibly pure-blooded, they were related to some of the most famous witches and wizards of all time. For instance, King Arthur of Brittany was one of the family's ancestors. Arthur's mother also happened to be Morgan le Fay's, and not to mention Merlin's second niece. The Firewater family could (and some would) trace their family back to the first magicians.

As it was stated before, the family was an odd one. Almost none of the family looked alike. Mr. and Mrs. Firewater were tolerant of Muggles and Muggleborns but her sister was not. The Firewater's daughters were the pride and joy of their family. There was Aliena and Caroline. Aliena was the elder, at sixteen she was in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Caroline also attended Hogwarts, but she was in her fourth year.

Aliena was the star of the family with long, curly blonde hair and a dazzling smile. She was intelligent, yes, but not nearly as much as Caroline. Aliena loved her sister very, very much and would do absolutely anything for her. Caroline was different, pretty in aorginal way. She loved her sister as well, but happened to be the leader in things. Aliena always followed, and that my friends, is how this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

The floors of the Evans' house seemed to rumble and shake. In fact, it a small earthquake could've taken place. Luckily the neighbors were late sleepers, and therefore no one was up earlier than half past four AM. That excludes the Evan's family, naturally.

"Mum? MUM! MUM!" A whimpering blonde girl shouted, who had an uncanny resemblance to a giraffe. "MUM! SHE IS DOING IT AGAIN!"

At that moment, a girl ran down the stairs so quickly that you could only glimpse a bit of red hair flying behind her. She caught up to her sister and panting, added to the screaming of her sister, "It's her fault! She took my wand and tried to do magic with it! WHAT was I supposed to let her do, keep it!" She glared at her sister, who looked near tears.

At the kitchen table, two adults sat. Each looking as though they'd rather hunt down vampires than settle the argument. Apparently, through their own adult thoughts, they managed to settle who had to reconcile the girls. It seemed it was the mother's turn, and she sighed, as if preparing herself mentally, before she began.

"Now, Lily do you honestly think you should've left your wand out?" Mrs. Evans asked shaking her head, which was red with the occasional gray hairs-probably from past arguments. Before Lily could rebuttal she continued on, "Petunia, you know better than to take what doesn't belong to you, even if it is your sister's. I don't know much about this magic business, but from what I've heard, wands are dangerous when handled wrong."

Mrs. Evans stood up from her chair at the table, and picked up her coffee and plate with egg remnants on it. Her gray eyes twinkling she replied, "Why don't I take you girls to the park? You loved it ever so much when you were young. How about another go for old time's sake?"

Lily and Petunia seemed to be zoned out, as each sat at the table. They shook their heads while Mrs. Evans put away the plates. Finally, as if coming out of a deep slumber, Mr. Evans put his newspaper down and greeted the girls.

"Good morning, girls. What do you fancy for breakfast?" He asked, also getting up from the table. Although each girl looked different, mainly Lily looked like her mother, except for her eyes. Petunia looked like her father, tall, thin, and blonde.

After a few minutes Lily had chosen pancakes and Petunia had selected waffles. Mr. Evans made each, and gave them to his girls. Letting them eat in peace, he joined Mrs. Evans on the porch.

"Their getting older, you know. Not just little girls anymore." Mrs. Evans stated, looking glum at the prospect of girls growing up.

Mr. Evans didn't reply for quite a while, but when he spoke it was serious. "Lily is fourteen, and Petunia is seventeen. I notice as much as you do. This is hard on Lily and Petunia both."

"What, growing up?" Mrs. Evans asked, looking at the lovely sunset just beginning to occur.

"No. Lily's school." He replied, without a hint of emotion in his voice. It was true, of course, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was certainly different than Fairmount School for Young Ladies. Magic was different, and although it was an advantage in many, many ways. This was its one fault, it broke apart families.

The two sat contentedly listening to the crickets and occasional shouts of their children. Life was good, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Several miles away, a gray owl was soaring overhead an overcast sky. It swooped and soared until it finally perched on the roof of a quite grand, if not out of date, building. Like the clouds above it, it was gray. The owl landed on the porch of Number 12 Grimmauld Place just as the door was jerked open.

The opener was a rather distraught boy, good looking with black hair, but seemed out of place in all the somberness that was his home. Behind him, a loud groaning could be heard as a house-elf appeared in his shadow.

"But Kreacher get mail! Master's son go." Whined the ancient house-elf. He was clad in a rather large and somewhat smelly pillowcase.

"Kreacher it is for me." Sirius Black replied, an annoyed note in his voice. "To: Sirius Black. Look who it is from Kreacher!" He commanded, and Kreacher scooted closer to the letter.

"NO! Mister do not read from filthy good-for-nothing half bloods. Master and Mistress wills not allow it. They want to-to read Mister's mailings and-" Kreacher wailed, but Sirius hit him with the letter.

"I knew that was why I wasn't getting any mail. Kreacher, be gone." Sirius tore opened the letter as Kreacher strolled away, mumbling something about food.

The letter was indeed, from a half-blood. Sirius and his family were purebloods, of course. Sirius didn't care too much for his pureblood family, and made a show of it at Hogwarts. James Potter, his best friend, was half-blood. Many of his friends were and he couldn't give a damn about his heritage, so it didn't bother them either.

Hello Sirius,

I knew that it would be a good idea, but it does take a lot of free time away from pranks. Did you hear what happened at the Ministry? They found some very amusing letters by anonymous senders. I wonder if they'll find out who did it. Anyway, life's been good here. A little boring to tell the truth, but good. I haven't seen anyone all summer and fully intend to have you over before we go back to Hogwarts. How about you come over August the 27th? Send a reply with the owl. Remember to bring your broomstick.

Signed,

James Potter

P.S. Send Kreacher love from me.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh when he finished the letter. James knew all too well about the Black family. Those prank letters to the Ministry of Magic were an excellent idea, of course. Hopefully no one will find out the senders. Sirius fully intended to travel to the Potter's house right then, but knew better. He wasn't going to ask his parents, obviously. They would be appalled at the thought. Sirius wrote a quick reply on the back of the paper.

Hey James,

Life has been horrible here, too. Mum and Dad will be most distressed when I come over, like I care anymore. Those prank letters were a superb idea, props to Loony for thinking them up. We need a Quidditich match to show you how to really fly a broomstick. Did I tell you that Mum and Dad have been reading my letters? That is against the law! Well, Muggle law anyway. If I stay here any longer I'll go crazy. I'm coming as soon as possible.

Signed,

Sirius Black

After finishing the letter, he sent it with the Potter's owl. He regretfully had to wait two days before he could go to the Potter household. He slowly walked back inside, only to find Kreacher being ambushed with teacups and saucers by his father.

"Stupid, STUPID GIT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I WANTED SUGAR!" Mr., Black bellowed. Ordinarily Sirius would be at the mercy of Mr. Black's anger, but thankfully Kreacher was today. Sirius could've pitied Kreacher, but because of this letter escapade, he chose merely to have a watch and laugh as Kreacher was being attacked with the family porcelain. While his mother tried to stop his father from murdering their house-elf, and Reglaus tried to study, Sirius imagined staying at the Potter home wishing he was there right now.


End file.
